Author's Before Note: Hybrid .4
This is the author note regarding the story Hybrid .4 before it is written. One note will be in character, the other will not. ---- IN CHARACTER: Near the end of my previous school year, I first heard of a story called Human .4. It was recommended to me by a Summer Reading Program, and I was immediately terrified by it. It was about a boy named Kyle Straker, and how he volunteered to be hypnotized, but when he woke up, nothing was ever the same again for him. Afterwards, the story seemed to...stick to me, I wasn't able to forget about it. I decided to check it out of the library, to see what it was all about. Nearly two weeks later, I finished it. I've read a lot of creepy stuff, but never have I ever read something that horrifying before. It scared me in ways I'd never been scared before, and I was speechless. The night I finished Human .4, I received an extremely strange email from somebody named Trevor Tiorano. I'm not sure how he got my email address, but he sent me a two-hour long audio piece he must’ve recorded like Kyle Straker had done. Cautious and hesitant, I decided to listen to bits of it, and before I knew it, I was living and feeling every bit of his story. I felt like I was learning how Kyle's tale really ended. When I was done with Trevor's story, it all seemed to click. I needed to tell everyone about him and his friends. I decided to post it on my fanfiction wiki, because let's be honest: nobody really reads physical books anymore. We use kindles, laptops, iPads, et cetera to do that. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this "fable". Trevor, if you're reading this, out of the billions of people that have crossed this planet, there is one who remembers you. Me. ---- OUT OF CHARACTER: If you read the "In Character" version of this author's note, you'll find that I learned about Human 0.4 by a Summer Reading Program, and that the idea terrified me so much I just had to check it out. Everything about that is entirely true, I have never been so scared by something before I read this book. Somehow, there was a part in this book that gave me a more legit reason as to why we can't see the supernatural rather than sight-blindness and the mist: we are programmed to not see them, hear them, and believe they are actually there. Do I believe that someday, there might actually be a human upgrade? As a matter of fact, yes. I fear it will happen any day now, and I won't be in one of the four immune states I have listed. I don't ever want to become one of the 1.0, or any of my friends, for that matter. It's probably going to drive me paranoid, but I am still very much afraid. If anyone is wondering, Mike A. Lancaster published a sequel to Human 0.4 called The Future We Left Behind. I attempted to read that book, but almost instantly, I grew a disliking for it. It seems rather inaccurate, because if truly a thousand years were to have passed, it would be 3014. In The Future We Left Behind, it seems like too little changed in a thousand years. I also didn't quite understand how the Link worked, and the 1.0 were too...human, not robot, like I expected them to be. Take note, this is my honest opinion, and I don't mean to critize Mike A. Lancaster in any way. Because of the inaccuracy in The Future We Left Behind, I decided that instead of a thousand years having passed, it would be a hundred. In a hundred years, things for 1.0 and 0.4 had crash-landed horrifically. Because of this, the Programmers deleted this from the memory of the 1.0, but it has been recovered. Viewers, I am going to tell the untold story of the one tiny bug in the Programmers' plan, one of three humans that's part 0.4, part 1.0. And that bug's name, is Trevor Tiorano. Category:Author Notes Category:Author Before Notes Category:H.4 Parts